Challenge
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: Percy challenges Lou to a softball game. Who will win? Read! It's better than it sounds.
1. What now?

**So I was at as softball game and one of my teammates said "Swing!" And the batter swung. So I was thinking what if she was a child of Aphrodite and she could Charmspeak...then my mind wondered. And we have this. Enjoy!**

**Lou POV**

"Percy! Help me over here." I called to Percy who was walking by at the time. He jogged over and helped me carry the big heavy package.

"Gods, Lou. What is this?" Percy asked.

"A pitching machine." I smiled, setting it down in a clear area.

"Why do you need it?" Percy asked.

"To practice Seaweed Brain, duh." I rolled my eyes.

"You play baseball?" he asked.

"No, I play softball." I answered, opening the package.

"Oh." Percy said.

"Any more stupid comments or questions?" I asked.

"I wouldn't count this as stupid but you might." Percy said.

"I wanna hear it." I said.

"I bet I'm better than you." Percy smirked. My eyes got wide. Had I just hear what I thought I heard?

"You think what?" I slowly turned to my half-brother.

"I don't think." Percy smiled.

"That's true enough." I glared.

"I know I'm better than you." Percy smirked.

"Prove it." I glared at him.

"Fine. Friday night, boys versus girls." Percy challenged.

"You're on!" I said, holding out my hand and Percy shook it.

I was ready to play some ball.

**Haha! Percy is an idiot! Lou will win! Or will she? O.o Read on!**

** thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

** Review!**


	2. 1st Inning part one!

**Another chapter is ahead! For those of you who don't know who Lou is, she's me. I made a story about her. Look at it. Now on with this one.**

**Lou POV**

I was warming up on Friday night with Caitlyn **(also in my other story. :)) **when Percy came over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Good luck?" he offered. I shook his hand and went to toss the coin.

Chiron was refereeing the game. He took out a golden drachmae.

"Percy, head or tails?" he asked. Percy thought for a minute then said, "Tails." Chiron flipped the coin. It landed on the ground and Chiron called out, "It's heads!" My team cheered and ran back to the benches.

"Alright people. Annabeth, pitcher. Ella **(America's Ham)**, shortstop. Piper, left center field. Raye **(also in my other story) **right field. Katie, second. Kate, left field. Lucy **(random) **catcher. Caitlyn, right center. I'll take third. Let's go people! Show them what we're made of!" I yelled. We all cheered and raced to our spots.

Percy was first up to bat. Annabeth smirked and wound up. She threw a 70 mph fastball, passing Percy right by.

"Strike!" Chiron called. We all cheered. Lucy threw the ball back and Annabeth grinned as she threw a curve ball. Percy swung...and missed.

"Strike two!" Percy was mad. Annabeth pitched again and he swung, making contact with the ball and sending it to me. It was short so I yelled, "Got it!" and dove. I actually did catch it. Percy scowled and I smiled, throwing the ball back to the pitcher.

Next up was Butch.

"Everyone scoot back!" I yelled. They did and Annabeth pitched. Butch hit it to Centerfield and over the fence.

"Home run."

Boys one, girls zero. Mental sigh.

Next up was Travis.

Annabeth pitched a curve ball but Travis swung...and missed. I heard him curse and set back up.

She pitched an inside ball and Travis jumped out.

"Ball one!" Chiron called.

Pitch two was an inside ball as well. This time Travis didn't see it coming and got hit. He gasped in pain and clutched his side. Katie ran up to him and started...well...looking like she was his mother. But I kinda felt bad. Travis was one of my best friends. I jerked my self out of my memories as Travis jogged to first. It might have been my imagination, but I thought I saw a big bump where the ball had in him.

Next was Connor.

Annabeth pitched and Connor swung, the ball going behind him. Lucy jumped up, but missed catching the ball.

Annabeth pitched again and it was outside. Ball. Connor stepped out of the box and swung.

I heard Percy curse Connor from inside. I laughed. Big mistake...next time Connor was up he hit a line drive to my face.

Boom! smack in my face...I got hit. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees. I tasted blood.

"Lou! You okay?" I heard Leo's voice. I nodded.

"Your mouth is bleeding." Raye stated, as if it was no big deal.

"3 outs!" Chiron said.

"WHAT!" Percy yelled.

So we went in while Percy argued with Chiron about the rules of softball.

**Tada!**

** Thank you Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet.**

** Fav Quote: "**Everyone, scoot back!" -Lou

**Question I Want Answered In The Review: **Who do you think should when the game?

**Current Shippings: **Percabeth, Waldez, Tratie, Ronner, Pison, Groviper

**Reviewer Of The Chapter: **America's Ham

**Review!**


End file.
